The Discoloured Sky
by DarkFreedomXXX
Summary: Angered by Mukuro's and Hibari's betrayal for joining other teams, a hereditary disease, running in the Vongola blood for 10 generations, surfaced after more than 400 years since Primo last got it.


Hi! This is our first fic together. Yup. You heard right. 'Our'. This is a collab fic between my friend and me. I wrote 2 fanfic myself and I'm known as scarletflame99, lol… For my friend, well, she will do the next chapter…

Summary : Angered by Mukuro's and Hibari's betrayal for joining other teams, a hereditary disease, running in the Vongola blood for 10 generations, resurfaced after more than 400 years since Primo last got it.

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Is not mine. Damn. I wanted it to be mine.

(To simplify things:)

**The being/voice of the hereditary disease**

_Thoughts/Flashback/Conversation with voice_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**The Discoloured Sky**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_-Flashback-_

_"Daemon betrayed us?" Primo's voice quivered. _

_"Yeah, that bastard." G. replied loudly, obviously mad. _

_"How could he betray us? We were his family! How could he… How could he? How could he?" Primo continued chanting, "How could he… How could he…" while squatting down on the velvet carpet of his extravagant office. _

_"Oi! Primo! Are you alright?" G. asked, concerned. _

_When Primo continued chanting and ignored him, G. shook Primo's shoulders and yelled, _

_"Giotto! Are you okay?" _

_All of the guardians looked at Primo worriedly, even Alaude. It was not obvious, but as the guardians spent more time with Alaude, they learnt how to read him. _

_Suddenly, a crazed laugh was heard._

_ It was Primo's. _

_Primo looked up, his usual sky blue eyes, was a hollow orange. It was not like his usual HDW orange eyes that shone brightly. It was a hollow orange. _

_Primo looked like a living puppet. His gloves were engulfed in flames. It was not a bright, pure orange. It was a dull orange with flakes of grey._

_ All the guardians looked worriedly at Primo. Primo smirked and started laughing. _

_The laugh was hollow._

_ It was not the mischievous laugh Daemon had. It was not the laugh Asari used to get rid of awkwardness._

_ There was nothing. _

_Just a deep abyss._

* * *

Tsuna was shaking. Not with fear, but with anger.

He could tolerate everything and anything, except his friends and family in danger.

He found out today that he could not stand betrayal.

Especially not from his guardians.

Hibari and Mukuro betrayed him by joining Verde and Fong! His father joined Colonello which was understandable.

Gokudera was really angry. They are now in Tsuna's house, specifically, Tsuna's room. Tsuna did not want to see his father, who attacked him and nearly destroyed his watch. His hatred for his father went deeper the moment the punch connected with his face.

**"Why don't you show them their place? If you will accept me, I can unlock your full potential…"** A tempting voice made itself known in Tsuna's head.

Tsuna turned back and glanced around.

**"The others can't hear me. Only those with the Vongola blood can. Ever since Primo, I have never made myself known to anyone. They were all too tainted already. I wanted someone pure, so I could corrupt them slowly. HAHAHA! That's right. I am your hatred. Your feelings. No matter how much you can forgive, you know very well that you will never forget. That is what you are, Vongola Decimo. You're not a forgiving man."** The sinister voice chuckled as it whispered to Tsuna.

Tsuna shook off his thoughts._  
_

_I must be hallucinating._

"Must be the lack of sleep getting to me… Urgh." He muttered to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Reborn was staring at Tsuna, his instincts warning him something was amiss.

"Boss, I don't know why Mukuro-sama betrayed you, but I will fight alongside you." Chrome said softly, yet with determination.

"Yeah Tsuna. We're always here for you. We know how you feel." Yamamoto said.

Somehow, that unnerved Tsuna.

Yamamoto didn't understand anything! He had a nice father. Tsuna was the one who took the full blunt of the betrayal.

After the future arc and the shimon arc, Tsuna thought he could trust Hibari and Mukuro…

BEEP!

A beeping sound broke Tsuna out of his musings. The battle was about to start and the Vongola team immediately got ready for battle.

* * *

_Time skip, Skull's team got defeated and Bermuda showed himself._

"Ahhhh… Reborn. Long time no see…" Bermuda greeted Reborn. He looked around until his eyes focused on Tsuna.

"I see. It finally appeared again. So, will you accept it, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Will you accept that sinister yet amazing power? When people saw Primo using it, they were terrified. Many scientists from different familigia tried to duplicate it and use it, but it to no avail. Will you embrace it?"

After saying, Bermuda left.

_What did Bermuda mean? Does he know? _

**"Yeah, he does. He was there when it happened. Primo activated me."**The mysterious voice was back.

In a split second, Tsuna found himself in a dark void.

With nothing at all.

Just nothingness.

Standing in front was someone who looked like him in HDW mode, but with flames that had flecks of gray.

Tsuna looked at "Tsuna", seemingly confused.

**"I take the appearance of my host. No one else can see me, except for you. I am giving you power that you desire. That is all I offer. Well, since I look like you, when we're together here, you can call me Odio." **Odio said.

_Odio… Italian for hate..._

Tsuna understood Odio meant hate in Italian, due to the fact that Reborn has been drilling Italian into his head for the last six months.

**"I symbolize hatred and betrayal. Nice, eh?" **Odio smirked.** "So, are you going to accept this?" **

_"__I don't know. I'm confused! My Hyper Intuition is telling me this isn't right. But there's a nagging feeling in my heart that wants me to embrace this power…" Tsuna trailed off into a soft voice._

**"Oh well. Why don't you fly around and see if you can see anything?"** Odio suggested.

Tsuna complied.

Flying into the sky that was grey, indicating that a thunderstorm was coming.

And it was going to be a big one.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Cliffyyyyyy! My friend is gonna be the next one to write the next chapter…. LOL! So I also don't really know how this story will turn out, but we probably have a brief idea… The flashback pretty much gave away everything, right? Read and Review! Cookies for people who review! Look forward to the next chappie!

Chapter done by : Scarletflame99


End file.
